Epilouge
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: It’s been thirteen years after the events of Shippuden, Pein and Madarra the Akatsuki have been defeated, Sasuke has returned to the village and the 6th Hokage is trying to bring about peace in the Ninja world while looking after his kid easy right?


It's been thirteen years after the events of Shippuden, Pein and Madarra the Akatsuki have been defeated, Sasuke has returned to the village and the Hokage is trying to bring about peace in the Ninja world everybody was happy. But for two ninja's with a message for the Hokage it wasn't as happy

"6th Hokage sir we have a message from the Sand related to the upcoming Chunin exams"

After no reply the ninja Kazain approached the desk which hid the Hokage behind a mountain of paperwork. Suddenly Kazain let a groan of annoyance and anger

"Ahh not again Hokage sama has left his post"

Then a beautiful woman entered the room. She had long purple hair down to her hips a slim smoking hot body appropriately curved and of course those legendary white eyes. The two ninja's immediately dropped everything a bowed in front of Konoha's first lady. The women giggled and ushered them to rise

"Barely a week after he becomes Hokage and he's already behind on paperwork"

The two ninja's looked at each other and blushed a crimson red and couldn't help but smile. The women approached the men and took the scroll from the ninja

"Don't worry I'll make sure he gets it"

The two ninja's bowed and then departed but then Kazain stopped and quickly spoke before leaving

"Thank you Hinata sama"

At this Hinata smiled and twiddled her thumbs before leaving herself in search of her husband who could always be found at the same place.

If you had arrived at the scene where the Hokage could be located you would have found a man with black hair and a scar on his face in a yelling combat with the children from the ninja academy

"You little ingrates you'll be yelling laps for a week"

"Like we care Iruka sensei"

"Need some help Iruka?"

All the children snapped up and greeted the Hokage, Iruka was grateful and ushered for him to come over, the children looked in awe and eagerly awaited the Hokage as whenever he visited he always showed them a cool jutsu. The blond haired Hokage patted Iruka on the back, the Hokage wore a rope resembling his fathers but his was red and black flames going all the way down to his ankles, he wore orange shorts with traditional ninja bandages covering his the rest of his legs and a black t shirt with a slimmer version of the Jounins jacket.

"You ok Iruka sensei"

"The years are catching me up"

"This has to be the sixth time I've offered you a position on the council of elders"

"Ha I'm not that old and are you still calling me sensei"

"Old habits"

A small girl tugged on the rope of the Hokage

"Can you show us a jutsu please Hokage Sama"

Iruka and the Hokage looked at each other knowingly

"All right"

This was received with cheers and yells of excitement and happiness, performing a set of hand seals and then slamming his fist on the floor he shouted

"Summoning Jutsu"

I a huge gust of wind and smoke a huge toad the size of a big house appeared in front of them all the children rushed up to touch the toad which then released a huge yell

"YES!!!! BEHOLD IT IS I YOUNG ONES THE LEGENDARY SUMMON OF THE HOKAGE, THE SON OF THE TOAD KING GAMABUNTA A PRODIGY OF THE NIJA SAGE ARTS YES GAMAKITCHI"

At this he received a hit on the head from the Hokage

"do you always have to make a flashy entrance it annoyed me when Jiraya did it and it bugs the crap out of me now that you do it"

The children loved it though and started to try and climb him, a futile effort but made the Hokage smile as he remembered when he had first climbed on the back of a toad. With another hand seal he dismissed Gamakitchi much to the disappointment of the children. Iruka noticed that parents where arriving and announced to the children that it was time to go home. One of the children approached the Hokage

"Daaaaaaad when are you going to teach me that"

This was the child of the Hokage Minato Jiraya Uzumaki Namikaze (he had after defeating Maddara decided to take his fathers name. Minato suddenly noticed the women standing behind his father and he ran up to her

"Mummy"

Naruto smiled at his wife who had watched from a distance, he followed after his son in time to here he say

"Dads gonna teach me the summoning Jutsu now"

"Hold on there I said no such thing"

Hinata went and kissed her Husband much to their son's displeasure who made a gurgling sound. Ignoring this Hinata handed Naruto the scroll from the sand

"It's about the upcoming Chunin exams"

"Oh right yeah Konoha's hosting it this time I wonder how Gaara's doing"

Minato's eyes instantly gleamed

"Ooh the Chunin exams can I participate"

Hinata gave a worried glance at her son and Naruto sensing this reassured her by saying

"Sorry kiddo but you haven't even graduated from the academy yet"

Minato grunted in annoyance

"It's not fair can't they just graduate me ahead of the others I'm clearly the best"

Naruto smirked at this

"Oh I seem to recall patching you up after you got your butt handed to you by the Uchiha twins"

"That was two against one"

Minato protested

"Who was the one who challenged them to a two on one fight in the first place?"

Sensing his defeat Minato changed the subject by asking

"Can we have Ramen tonight?"

Hinata answered this

"No were eating with my parents tonight"

"Ooh"

Minato and Naruto said in perfect union, since Naruto's defeat of Pein everybody respected Naruto but any father would be annoyed at his daughter going out with anybody let alone a child with the Nine-tails inside of him. However now the Head of the Hyuga clan was insisting that he take in Minato and train him in the Huyga style, Naruto on the other hand had other ideas concerning his child. This tended to increase tension in the atmosphere but all in all not so bad.

Naruto had started training Minato at a young age and was impressed with his son's results. Minato had learnt the Shadow clone Jutsu and was being taught the Ransengan the easy way (Naruto had finally managed to perform a one handed Ransengan). While he had not inherited the Nine-tails thankfully Minato shared Naruto's unbelievable large amount of Chakra and stamina. On his mothers side he had inherited the legendary Byakugan and was being trained on the basic moves of the Gentle Palm these two combined traits made Minato quite a force.

(forward 6 months)

Graduation day was in three days and Hinata had some concerns about her son waking Naruto up (this alone was quite a feat) she decided to talk with her husband about the future of their child.

"Naruto… Naruto wake up"

"Err what"

"I'm worried about Minato he'll graduate and then he'll want to become a ninja and he might"

Naruto had prepared himself for his conversation for months

"Alright I know this has been on your mind for a while so let's talk"

"I just can't bear the thought of Minato injured or worse"

Naruto hugged her and for a moment their was silence then releasing her he spoke with the wisdom of the Hokage

"look Minato will do what he wants to do and that is to become a ninja you and I can't stop that we've trained him well he's got your eyes and my power he'll be fine I promise you"

Hinata believed him without a single slimmer of doubt in her heart and then Naruto snorted

"Besides I've given him to the best Jounin there is"

Hinata got up quickly looking at him half laughing and half cross

"You didn't"

"Yeah I wonder how he'll react"


End file.
